


End of the Day

by Redleafmornings



Series: Melting Resistance [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: With Hux working a new job and Ben in university in his 30s, they make the best of the time they have together.





	

Ben sighed at the screen and checked to make sure had had entered the citations in properly. His eyes were sore from writing and he was honestly tired of working on the paper, but he also felt good. Once he finished this he had nothing to do except study for his finals and then Ben would have almost three full weeks off to spend with his husband. 

Brendol would be taking a few extra days off so that they could really have some time together. In their first year Brendol ended up being unemployed and now that he had a full-time job and Ben was in university most days they didn’t have as much time together. This would be a return to that first year, when they had just gotten married and they had so much free time to be together. 

He had stopped petting Emmy as his thoughts wandered to those days spent in bed. The plump kitten rolled in his lap and it brought him back to his paper. He started up the steady pets so that she would settle again. The other one was attacking his sock as he wiggled his toes at it. 

Ben never thought they planned on keeping both, but when Rey said that she found homes for them and that Poe could take one and her friend Jess would take the other Brendol had gone off. He’d accused Rey of trying to rip Millicent’s family from her and said that he would never even think about separating them. Rey still teased Brendol about it after he had cooled down, but he seemed happy with three cats, and honestly Ben didn’t mind the extra company when he was home alone. 

The little fluffballs were full of attitude like their mother, but without her size they were less trouble. 

He lifted his free hand off his mouse and rubbed his eyes before bringing it down to join the other one on the kitten when she refused to settle.

“Hard at work?”

Ben jerked in his seat, his heart pounding at the surprise. He looked over at Brendol in annoyance. He hadn’t even heard him come home he had been so wrapped up in his work. 

He already had his blazer and tie off and the first few buttons on his shirt undone. The freckles that speckled his chest were just peeking out. The annoyance eased a little as he got a good look at him. Brendol always dressed so well for the office.

“Almost, just editing now.”

Brendol hummed, sounding pleased. 

“You really have been working hard.”

Ben started to feel a little flustered at the complement, Brendol could be a little overboard with how proud he acted. Like every small thing, Ben did was a feat.

It did help him see himself differently though, realise that it was hard to go to university and get a degree at his age. Ben even had a little pride in it himself because of Brendol. 

Brendol started to cross into the home office and Ben held up Emmy’s fluffy body.

“Careful, Bren. Amrit’s eating his way through my sock.”

Brendol watched his feet as he took his last few steps. He leaned over and pushed Ben’s chair back from the desk.

“They’re going to have to share.”

Brendol took first Emmy from his hands and set her on the floor, and then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

It started as a few pecks and then moved into Brendol nibbling on his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. Ben melted into it, reaching up and holding the back of Brendol’s neck as he felt his tongue against his own. He missed him, he missed this. 

Even when Brendol broke the kiss Ben didn’t let him go, he held him close enjoying the break from his paper. He only released Brendol when he felt him struggle to stand again.

“Long day?” 

“Frustrating day.”

Brendol turned the chair he was in and slid down to his knees. He carefully moved Amrit out of the way before he learned forward. Even though Ben was still soft he palmed him through his sweatpants. Ben let out an unsteady breath as he watched his husband on his knees. His attention was having the desired effect and Brendol stretched his pants and underwear down to expose him.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

With that Brendol took his half hard cock in his mouth. He let out a hum and the vibrations around him sent a shiver down Ben’s back. He thought of Brendol in his work bathroom touching himself to the thoughts of what they would do when he got home. It probably never happened but it was a hell of a good thought.

“Does your boss know what you were thinking about?”

Ben’s voice shook a little as Brendol sucked harder, his wet mouth starting to get a little sloppy as Ben hardened inside him. When they first got together Brendol had struggled with giving him head, he had put effort into being able to take it all and now it was a skill that made Ben dizzy. 

He reached down and started to run his fingers through his hair.

“Bren.” 

He gasped, letting himself relax into the seat and lean his head back as Brendol hungrily sucked at him. Even though he was thoroughly enjoying it he was also conscious of the fact that it meant Brendol had a hard day. 

It took a while to be able to read him so easily, but now he knew Brendol so well. He always was desperate to show his affection when he had struggled through a long day. At first he thought comfort was better, but it didn’t take long to realise that he was wrong and that Brendol felt like they were reconnection when they got off together. It was what he needed. 

So now Ben just enjoyed it, gasping and moaning as he felt Brendol’s tongue circle his shaft. 

He looked down to watch it as well, and was rewarded with the sight of Brendol taking every inch of him. His nose nestling into Ben’d pubic hair. Brendol then started to properly bob his head, his lips making a tight seal around him. His fingers tightened in the now messy red hair, not controlling him, but instead hanging on for dear life as he tried to make it last a little longer.

Brendol at some point had undone his own trousers and was stroking himself.

“You feel so good, look at you. I wish I could film you like this. You’re so fucking hot.”

It still felt surprising sometimes how much Brendol wanted him, he never thought he would find someone who was willing to touch him again, let alone someone who wanted to. 

It felt like he had been given the best gift in his life, because he hadn’t wanted someone as much as he did Brendol in a very long time. 

He could only tug at Brendol’s hair and gasp to warn him before he came. Brendol pulled back only enough to swallow it down without choking. He didn’t stop stroking himself and rested his cheek against Ben’s thigh as he chased his own orgasm. 

Ben knew better than to try and help at this point, instead he tucked himself back into his sweatpants and gently stroked his cheek. Brendol nuzzled into his palm and then took one of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on the tip as he came messily over his fingers. 

With that he slid off his knees and onto his ass. 

“How much editing do you have to do?”

Brendol asked as Ben took a few tissues off the desk and handed them down to him. 

“About half an hours worth.”

Brendol made a small noise, he hated to distract Ben. He had always been respectful and made sure he treated Ben’s homework seriously, but sometimes it was hard. They were both home and Brendol had probably had a frustrating day.

“I can finish it after dinner if you want to spend some time telling me about your day.”

Brendol threw the tissues in the waste basket under the desk and scooped up the nearby kitten before standing. 

“Let’s go to the living room.” 

Ben followed him, already knowing just what Hux needed. He laid down on the couch first and opened his arms so that Brendol could snuggle into them with the kitten still cradled in his hands.

He started with his arm over Brendol’s waist and then shifted so that he could slip his fingers under his work shirt and touch the soft skin of his stomach. The light dusting of hair felt good under his fingers as he started to draw gentle designs. 

“Tell me about it.”

He prompted again, nuzzling the back of Brendol’s head. He loved having his hair in his face. It smelled lovely since he had started using less product in his hair at Ben’s request it also felt good. 

“One of the idiots working on the project changed a portion of my coding, except they didn’t note the changes down and it ended up breaking the code. It took me almost three hours to find the error. We’re even further behind because of them.”

Ben knew they weren’t truly behind, but Brendol liked to finish his projects early and take the left-over time to fine tune the programming until it matched the specifications he wanted. 

Even with the frustration though he was relaxing as the kitten napped. It was a good thing that they kept them. Millie was big enough that she didn’t fit well when they were lying down like this.

“I’m sorry babe, but at least you know who to fire from your team at the end of the project.” 

It wasn’t much reassurance but it earned the laugh he hoped it would. 

Just hearing it made Ben smile into his hair. He tightened his arm around Brendol, needing to be that little bit closer. 

“At least this is the only error this week.”

He finally admitted, finally putting the ball of fluff down when he wiggled. Now that he was free he turned over and looked into Ben’s eyes.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Brendol tucked a hand up under his shirt as well and his expression softened in a way that showed he was letting his guard down. 

“You already are Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything after the main story will just be moments in time that begin after they return from their moon, until a few years down the road.


End file.
